Some Hero
by TLOSpyrogirl
Summary: "He should have chosen Love," I said, suddenly awake. "If I had to make the choice..." "Maybe someday you will," Walter said solemnly. "Sometimes, when given a choice, we must make a sacrifice. Even if that means costing you the ones you love."
1. Loss

**A/N:**

**This has probably been done a zillion times already. Sorry, I beat Fable III today and I just had to. And sorry for the quality too... not my best work, but I hope I did the scene justice.**

* * *

_Dedicated to all heroes_

_Who don't believe in themselves_

_Who have lost_

_Who have become lost_

* * *

"You've made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it."

I had been making my way to the weapon rack, but I paused when Walter said that. The hesitation was only slight.

Every day of every year, we practiced. The blows we landed were not rough. They hardly hurt, and they never made us bleed. Walter was careful, and so was I. In a way, I hated it. I hated restraining myself. Now that I had the chance to fight for_ real, _I would not back out. I would not be weak.

I took the sword, sliding my fingers on the cool steel. The handle fit into my hand perfectly, like a dream. Walter unsheathed his sword, and I nodded, ready.

"Fight!" Walter said, swinging his sword.

_Clang! _the swords cried as steel met steel. I almost stumbled, but just barely managed to hold my ground. I knew then that Walter meant business, so I charged.

He blocked my first blow. "Again!" he commanded. I did as he said, and this time I landed a blow. "Good, good."

We continued fighting for a few minutes. The sunlight filtered in through the thick-paned windows. The _clang, clang, clang_ing was the only sound, outside of the muffled voices outside the closed door of the combat room.

One of Walter's hits sent me stumbling back into a table. The bust that was sitting on it fell off and landed on the floor with a crash. I didn't notice, though, because I had rolled out of the way of Walter's sword.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your father, the great Hero King?" Walter asked as he recoiled from one of my blocks.

I nodded. Of course I did. I'd beg, tugging at his shirt and giving him puppy eyes until he agreed to tell me a story about my father. I'd climb up beside him as he sat down and he'd tell me amazing stories that I could hardly believe. And they weren't just fairytales. They were real, and that was the best part.

"You'd never get tired of hearing those stories," Walter continued. I ducked a swing. "And after each one, do you remember what you would say?"

"Teach me how to be a Hero," I said, voice a mix of humour and determination.

"Ha. Every single time. I wish that was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best." A suit of armour fell to the floor, a victim of the swing that had missed Walter. "Strike me! It's time you showed me what you've got."

Narrowing my eyes, I planned quickly. My hair hung down in my face, but I could see Walter through the wispy brown strands. I pulled my sword over my head and swung at Walter. He lifted his sword to block.

_CLANG! _Hunched over and panting heavily, I looked up at Walter. He was staring at his sword.

"Ha ha! You only went and broke it!" I stared at what was left of Walter's sword, dumbfounded. I had sliced the blade clean off. Only the hilt and a bit of metal was left.

"Am I a great teacher or _what?" _Walter asked. Under his thick grey beard, he was beaming. His dark eyes sparkled.

I felt warm inside. I had made him proud, and that was all that I had wanted, all that I strove for. The feel of his large, warm hand on my shoulder, the lit-up look in his eyes, or just the simple words, 'You've done me proud.'

That had been so long ago. No, not so long ago. Only a year ago. I was just a child then, just a little girl. But now I was grown, and I was Queen.

And now Walter was gone. The Crawler had possessed him. His eyes were dark hollows, and his skin was a sickly grey. Darkness radiated off him and distorted the air. I had my sword in my hands, ready to fight, but I could not move, not even when he began to advance towards me.

I could not run. I was in a dead end, and a forcefield kept me from leaving the way I came. Ben was pressed up against it, watching helplessly as I did nothing. And I would not fight, either. I did not, _could _not, hurt Walter.

"Take it out of me! Please!" Walter cried. His voice was weak and hoarse. I shuddered at the sound, but I still could not move. I did not want to accept that this was happening. Ben had said he thought it was a nightmare. Maybe it was. I could not tell fantasy from reality, past from present, anymore. Visions flashed before my eyes, blocking out the monster that stood before me.

The enemy ship had slid so swiftly across the water. We were far away from Bowerstone, so we thought we were safe. How wrong we were.

I can't remember what happened. All I remember is waking up in a flash of white light. The sun was dropping down into the water.

I heard yelling. "Ben! Be-_en_!" There was Walter, walking down the beach. Beside him were the broken remnants of our ship.

I could not suppress a groan. My head was pounding. Hearing panting beside me, I managed to turn my head and saw the anxious face of my dog. He whined and barked, lapping at my face with a warm tongue.

"Are you alright?" I heard Walter ask.

_No... he can't see me now... I'm too weak... _I thought. "Yes," I said. I raised myself into a sitting position, brushed sand off my face, and walked forward. "Ben's not here?"

"No. Looks like we didn't all make it," Walter said, voice holding a tone of regret. The setting sun cast a shadow on half of him and made him look... almost frightening. "I only hope... Well, maybe he washed up somewhere else. I'm sure that's it." His voice held a tone that said he clearly believed that wasn't the case.

Walter began to walk forward. I followed. I was so tired, and my head was still spinning. I thought I would fall over.

"Anyway, the only way forward seems to be through a rather ominous cave," Walter said. I glanced up and was surprised to see a large cave entrance. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and a large pool of water was near the entrance. It was... kind of dark. But I remembered that there was nothing to be afraid of and felt a little better.

"Before we go any further, I'd just like to say one thing," Walter said. He paused. "BAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLS!" His voice echoed several times.

I couldn't hold back the laughter. The world rocked and I found myself sitting in the sand, but I kept laughing. Walter always knew how to brighten the mood when things looked bleak.

I received a jolt back into reality when Walter swung at me with his sword. The blade cut through my clothes and into the skin, leaving behind searing pain. Blood began to trickle out of the wound, staining my clothes red.

"You can beat it! You have to!" Walter said, in the same hoarse voice as before. But then he said, in his normal voice, "I am shadow... and death!"

Holding back tears, I squeezed the hilt of the sword until my fingers were white. Taking in one shaky breath after another, I rushed forward. My sword swung through the air, and when I recovered, there was a huge gash in Walter's side and a pool of crimson had gathered on the pavement.

I nearly dropped the sword, realizing what I had done. My hands quivered violently and I bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed. Just like Walter.

Walter hissed, an unnatural, evil sound that chilled me to the bone. "Tainted! Tainted, broken little toys!" he growled, before thrusting his sword into the concrete as if it were sand. The very sand that blanketed parts of Bowerstone now.

Force waves radiated out of the sword. I was not fast enough to jump. They hit me, knocking me off my feet. I hit the wall and nearly severed my ties to sight. My vision flickered black and red and black again.

Barely clinging to consciousness as I lay slumped against the wall, I reached for my pistol. I managed to pull it out and aimed for the approaching Walter. It was not easy. Everything about me was quivering. My hand quivered so I could not hold the gun steady, my jaw quivered until I had to clench it, and the one leg that supported me quivered so that it threatened to collapse.

The first shot whistled by Walter's head. The next four hit their mark in his shoulder. Other than stumbling, though, Walter didn't seem to be affected. "I have killed so many of you already. Why fight me any longer?" he asked.

I dropped the gun. It clattered on the pavement. "For you, Walter," I said shakily, climbing to my feet and unsheathing my sword. My strength had suddenly returned. My morale was up. _I can do this! _I thought.

"How _sweet,_" Walter hissed.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes, minutes that drug on like hours. Walter had the upper hand in the fight, but I was slowly defeating him. Every slash of my sword brought me closer to victory. I was nearly there...

"Look what you've done to me!" Walter cried. Again he plunged his sword into the ground.

_We are the darkness, _unknown voices hissed, invading my mind with their cold grip.

"You have done terrible things. Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think I would allow it?" Walter inquired in a dark voice as thick, black, oozing liquid pooled out from my feet. I tried to move, but I found I couldn't. I was stuck, stuck in that awful liquid.

Pain began to course through my body. I screamed as a beam of darkness radiated from the puddle, blasting up into the air, through me, out of me. My vision began to get darker, as did my hope.

And then, suddenly, it was light again. I managed to cast a spell in my state. The Blades spell. I watched as the blades struck Walter and the ooze disappeared. I panted and backed away. My sword had been dropped. My only defense now was magic... magic I was took weak to cast.

"I only want to care for you," Walter crooned, edging closer to me. "Am I not your father figure?"

My reality began to fade again when he said that. My shattered mind took me back to the day, so many, many years ago.

My room was dark. A sliver of moon was just outside my window. A candle was the main source of light, and its feeble flame danced on the wick.

I lay in my bed, dressed in a nightgown. Beside me was a tiny, black-and-white puppy. He snuggled against me, under the covers that I bunched in my hands. I had gotten him for my birthday, and I just adored him. He always seemed to know when I was in distress, and was never too busy to play fetch or give my face a wash.

The door to my room opened slowly, and a few moments later Walter was standing beside my bed.

"Walter, please tell me a story!" I begged, before he could even speak. "About father."

"Don't you think it's a little late for a story?" Walter asked, eyes twinkling.

"No!" I cried. "Please don't tease me, Walter." I reached out a small hand. Walter took it and sat down on the edge of the bed. I crawled up beside him and leaned on him. He draped his arm around my small frame. I always felt so safe around him.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you about the time your father defeated Lucien. Now, your father had just acquired the music box..." The story I knew so well went on and on until I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"...And he had three choices. Sacrifice, Love, or Wealth. He could sacrifice his own family to resurrect all of those who had been unjustly killed in the rebuilding of the Spire, resurrect those he loved that had been killed, or get more money than anybody had ever had before. Do you know what he chose?" Walter asked.

"Sacrifice," I mumbled sleepily.

"Exactly. The people were alive, but at the cost of his family and even his dog. It was a hard choice for him to make, but he did the right thing."

"He should have chosen Love," I said, suddenly awake. "If _I _had to make the choice..."

"Maybe someday you will," Walter said solemnly. "Sometimes, when given a choice, we must make a sacrifice. Even if that means costing you the ones you love."

"Walter," I pleaded. "Teach me to be a Hero." I said it every time, and I always got the same answer.

"I wish that was something an old soldier like me could teach you. Now. Off to bed!"

I furrowed my brow, but sighed and climbed back under the covers. I reached over and petted my dog. He did not stir, and I could feel his breath under my hand.

"Goodnight, Walter," I said, yawning.

"Goodnight," Walter said. He blew out the candle and headed for the open door. It clicked softly when he shut it, and the room was as silent as an undisturbed pool of water.

I didn't think it until that moment. "I love you," I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I hoped that somehow he would know.

My vision was restored to me. There was Walter again, with his black eyes, coming closer and closer.

I knew then, at that very moment, what I had to do. If I didn't kill Walter now, if I gave in to death, the Crawler would destroy everything. I had to make a choice. Love... or Sacrifice?

I took in a shaky breath. Walter raised his sword, thinking he had me, but he was wrong. With a flourish, I swung my sword up. Walter lost his footing as the blade collided with him and went flying.

The darkness dissipated from around him as he flew through the air. His sickly grey skin turned back to its normal colour and his eyes turned their normal brown again. But when he landed on the ground, he did not move.

It began to rain. There was a boom of thunder and a strike of lightning illuminated us for a moment. I slid on the pavement as I ran over to Walter, staring at his unmoving frame. I dropped to my knees.

I lifted him up, one hand on his back and one on his chest. I felt a pulse, but a weak one at that. Walter began to breathe, but the breaths were ragged and he shuddered with each one.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They flowed unhindered down my face, splashing onto Walter's blood-soaked shirt. My dog, who had been blocked out with Ben, took a few cautious steps towards me. He whimpered softly before dropping onto the ground like a limp rag. I didn't notice him at all.

"I'm sorry," I said to Walter, trying to contain my sobs.

Walter coughed. "You took away the darkness. It's been inside me all this time, but it's light now. I can see the sky and it's light." He coughed again. "I don't think I can fight anymore." He sounded so weak, yet so confident...

"It's all over, Walter. We won. We beat it together," I said, protesting what I knew was coming.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child?" Walter asked eagerly, eyes lighting up. "There was a great King once, the mightiest Hero of them all. Do you remember what you would say?"

More tears came. "Teach me... to be a Hero," I said shakily.

"You've done me proud," Walter said, taking my hand. "You've always done me proud..." He smiled as the light left his eyes. And then, with one last, tired exhale, his head drooped against my arm. His fingers relaxed and he was still.

"Walter..." I whimpered. "No... no, Walter, we're going to get through this, we're going to get through this together. You can't leave me now."

Tears poured down my face like the rain that poured from the sky. Each sobbing gasp of breath was harder to take than the last. I felt Ben's hand on my shoulder as he crouched down beside me, his blond hair matted with rain and blood, but his gesture was little comfort to the anguish I felt.

Sabin, Kalin, and Page were there. They stepped forward slowly, but they did not speak, only bowed their heads. I saw a tear trickle down Page's face and drop onto the pavement. It was lost with the small streams of rainwater.

There is nothing left for Walter to teach. I failed him. Even after everything he did for me, everything we've been through, I allowed him to die. I could not save him.

Some heroes are born. Some heroes are made. Some heroes are chosen.

Some Hero I am.


	2. Light

**A/N:**

**After a little trepidation, I decided to give this story a proper ending. Okay, well the ending isn't proper and I despise this chapter, but at least it's somewhat happy. And I promise this is really the end. XD Please review/favorite/et cetera if you liked it. I'll love you to death if you do. :P Plus, I really need help with this. Something's just off, but I can't figure out what, so help with that would be great. XD**

* * *

I stared up at the statue. Perfect... it was perfect. It captured his very image in stone, just the way he had always looked. He was standing tall and proud, gazing up at the side with one foot on a barrel and holding a sword on his shoulder. I could almost see it breathe.

I felt a pang in my heart as I gazed at the people standing around me. Jasper, Sabine, Ben, Page, Logan, Kalin, all gazing up at the statue of Walter. Six soldiers, lined up behind the statue, rifles in arms.

"I think old Walter would have liked it out here," Ben said. "He was always a fan of looking... tall and... stony. I could imagine what he would say if he was here now."

"Shut up, Ben," I said in a growly voice, imitating Walter. A smile played on my lips, but I wanted to cry at the same time.

Ben snorted and laughed. "Exactly."

Sabine turned to me. "It's time I returned to my own castle. If ever you need to save the world from another abomination, you know where to find me." His voice was a bit softer than usual, lacking the usual loud and... well, crazy tone.

"My people shall never forget what you have done for them," Kalin said, clasping her hands on her chest. "We are proud to be part of Albion. We shall return to Aurora in the knowledge that we may at last enjoy peace. Farewell..." She bowed low and came back up, smiling with a look of gratitude on her face. "Your Majesty."

"Walter was right about you." Page was the next to speak. You're a Hero in every sense of the word. The Hero Albion needed."

"What will you do now?" I asked. Page wasn't going to leave, was she?

"I will continue to serve you the best way I can. I belong down in the city. The people will always need help. Goodbye, my queen." She nodded her head, bowing slightly.

"You have done... what I thought impossible. You are the ruler I could never be." Logan paused. "You don't need me anymore. And Albion will heal easier without me."

_No... _I thought. I was surprised that once I had hated him, but now... now I didn't want him to go. He was my brother, and although he did horrible things, he was not proud of them. That was all that mattered to me.

"Well, queen, old chum, ruler supreme... pal," Ben said. I couldn't help but smile. "You did it. You saved the kingdom. And it's time I said my goodbyes. I'm not cut out to be a general." He shook his head. "And I think I'd like the start traveling again. Or maybe... see if Page needs any help down in Industrial!" He grinned at Page, who rolled her eyes. "But before I go, let's send off out friend in style, shall we? This one's for you, Walter."

The soldiers are turned their rifles to the sky. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

Bang! It felt like they had shot me in the heart. It reminded me of the time in Aurora, my and Walter's first pleasant encounter with the Crawler. I remembered when we came out of the cave, into the sunlight, the fear I felt...

"Are we out? Did we get away?" Walter asked, voice shaking.

"Yes. We're safe now," I whispered, squeezing Walter's hand. I glanced back at him. He walked along, putting one hand out in front of him. He was blind. His eyes were dark hollows that spiraled down forever into a black abyss.

"What can you see?" Walter asked.

I looked back at the rocky formation making up the cave walls. Before us were many pillars and what was left of stone floors and balconies. Beyond all of that was an endless desert.

"A desert." I said simply, leading Walter along. My feet sunk into the sand, making it hard to walk.

"I can feel the heat and the sand, but... whatever that thing did to me, it's like it... it sucked out all the light from inside of me. I still can't see anything."

I did not reply. "Careful, there's steps up ahead," I said, beginning to climb the staircase.

"Just... don't let go," Walter pleaded.

"I won't, Walter, I won't," I promised, trying to console him. He was terrified, and so was I. I thought I had lost him...

We made it to the top of the stairs. I gazed out over the desert, past a giant stone hand. There was something far across the sandy expanse, a great structure.

"I'm not sure... I don't know how far I can go," Walter said. There was a long pause. "Are there no signs of civilization?"

"There's something in the distance. It looks like an enormous statue," I said.

Walter coughed. There was another silence. "How far?" he finally asked.

"It's going to take us a few hours." I wiped beads of sweat off my forehead. The future looked bleak for us, especially if it was just an abandoned statue and there was no town in miles. I began to walk forward, still holding Walter's hand.

"No... stop, stop. I can't do this," Walter said hoarsely. He leaned on the railing of the balcony.

"Of course you can. Come on!" I said.

"Listen to me. I can't see, I can barely stand. I—I won't just slow you down. I'll get you killed. You have to go on without me."

"I'm not leaving you behind," I said resolutely, taking Walter's hand and continuing on.

"You can't save me. I'm dead weight now," Walter insisted as we headed down the stairs, one careful step at a time.

"Stop talking like that. We're going to make it through this," I said, trying to alleviate my own fears as well as his.

"Will you just listen to me? You have to leave me behind," Walter said, voice becoming increasingly hoarse. "That thing left you weak too. Don't you think I can tell? What you have to do... is too important to risk for an old wreck like me. Listen. You _have_ to go on without me."

I continued ignoring Walter. I would not leave him. If it were me in his place, he would do the same thing as I was doing now.

Walter stumbled. I caught him and draped his arm over my shoulder. I was moderately strong, but I was _light, _so he was practically squashing me.

"I won't leave you here," I said through clenched teeth and I took a wavering step forward. I was practically dragging him now.

"You... you have to..." Walter dropped to his knees, arm still around my neck. I hunched over, refusing to let go. "I can't. I... I can't." He let go of me and slumped to the ground.

"Walter!" I exclaimed, leaning over him.

"It's alright. It's all going to be alright," Walter consoled. I didn't feel any better. Shouldn't I have been the one consoling _him?_

I leaned over Walter and considered just dragging him along. But then I realized that he was right. I would get us both killed if I didn't go on alone.

"I'll come back for you. I promise. I'll get help," I said.

"You'll do me proud. I know... you'll do me proud." Walter touched my shoulder, then let it fall. It hit the pavement with a slap.

"Walter..." I murmured. I shuddered and reluctantly stood up, backing away before turning.

_I will not be weak. _I thought as I jumped down to the sand below the balcony. This desert would not make me scream and it could not make me cry. I stared at the statue in the distance and slowly headed towards it.

My jaw quivered, recalling that memory and the horror that came after it. But I would be strong for Walter. I waited for the next shot.

But no more bangs came. I looked up, only to see that my world had turned grey, and everybody was frozen. Except for, to my surprise, my dog who sat beside me. He pawed nervously at the ground. Before me was a giant, glowing symbol of the Guild Seal. A woman in robes—Theresa—appeared.

"This is the world as it could have been." Theresa gestured to the dull, still world. "Devoid of colour. Devoid of life. It is thanks to you that it isn't so. And you did it without becoming a tyrant. The people love you, and you have banished the shadow of your brother's reign.

"You kept your promise to Sabine and his people, when it would have been easier to turn your back on them. A noble gesture.

"You swore an oath to page to better the lives of your people, and you did so even in the face of danger.

"You did for the Aurorans what your brother would not. He broke his promise, but you proved to be the better leader.

"Without the strength to make those choices, we would not be standing here now. Perhaps we shall meet again one day, Queen," Theresa finished.

"Aren't you going to tell me my future?" I asked. I am not sure if that was a serious question or not.

There was a short pause. "The future will reveal itself when it is ready to do so," Theresa said. And then she was gone, and the world was restored back to normal.

Bang! The next shot went off. I remembered the toy gun I used to play with when I was little. I liked to shoot it at my brother.

I suppressed my giggles at I crouched in the bushes. I could seem him now, strolling through the garden. I leaned out of the bush, aimed, and...

_Pop! _"Ow!"

I quickly ducked back down and exhaled sharply, trying not to make any noise. But Logan found me. He always did.

"H-hey!" I cried as I was dragged roughly out of the bushes and stood up. I swung at Logan, but he held me back.

"_What _are you doing?" Logan demanded, glaring at me. It made most other people back down immediately, but I glowered right back up at him.

"Huntin' you," I said indifferently. I always drawled in my speech around him, because I knew it made him angry.

"That is not the response of a princess, and crouching in the bushes is hardly ladylike. You need to start growing up." Logan looked at me sternly.

I had had it with Logan. "I don't care if you're older! Who do you think you are, Father? ! You need to grow back down!" I swung at him again and this time took him off-guard.

A small brawl ensued. Some people stopped to stare at us and others glanced at us and quickened their pace.

Logan could hit pretty hard. One of his punches left blood trickling down my face. I managed to push him to the ground and get on top of him. I punched unmercifully at his face until I was roughly dragged off.

Logan scrambled to his feet, fists clenched. I looked back and wilted like a flower in summer heat when I saw Walter gazing sternly down at me.

"Logan, in your sister's room. Now," he said when Logan didn't move. He glared daggers at Walter and tramped off.

"You too," Walter said to me. I walked dejectedly after my seething older brother. When we reached my room, I sat down on the edge of my bed. My puppy, who had been sleeping there, came to sit on my lap and lick my face. Logan sat on the side of the bed opposite to me, arms crossed.

Presently, Walter walked in. I dug my fingers into my dog's fur, but otherwise sat perfectly still.

"Logan, you shouldn't hit your sister," Walter said.

"She shot me with a toy gun, and then she hit me! What was I supposed to do?" Logan demanded.

"Walk away. You're older and more mature than she is. Be the better man. You could have hurt her if I hadn't intervened. Just look at her now."

He looked, and I did too, through a mirror in the corner. My dress was ripped and stained with dirt. My hair was mussed and a bit of blood streaked down my face. I wiped it off.

Walter turned to me. "And you, you need to stop antagonizing Logan."

"But it's fun," I complained. "And he deserved it. He acts like he can order me around, and it's not fair," I said, angry with the injustice of it all.

"Technically, he _can_ tell you what to do. He's older than you are, and you must give him the respect he deserves. But," he said, turning back to Logan, "he shouldn't have retaliated."

"And _she_ shouldn't have attacked me," Logan said.

"So we're both wrong," I finished. It was good enough for me. If I couldn't be right, at least Logan could be wrong too.

Looking back, I realized that I had never really liked him that much. Yet, he seemed to care for me. Walter had seen this, I knew, but he couldn't fix it no matter what he did. I felt bad for the way I had treated Logan... I was the one who drove him away, not the other way 'round.

Bang! One last shot. I closed my eyes again and another memory came, my first time training with firearms.

The courtyard was dark, only illuminated by a big full moon. Everything was silent and still. The night was as clear as glass.

Walter stood behind me. In front of me was a table with five empty bottles on it. In my hand was a pistol.

Breathing in and out slowly, I calmed myself and slowed my fast-beating heart. I would not fail. I raised the pistol, but my hand shook and I couldn't make it stop.

The garden at night... it frightened me. I always had the urge to whirl around, like there was somebody behind me. Even when Walter was with me, I still has this pricking fear.

I managed to reduce the shaking. I squinted, closed one eye, and after I was sure I was locked on, pulled the trigger.

Crack! To my dismay, none of the bottles were even hit. But deciding that I could try again, I reloaded and aimed. Again I shot, and again I missed. I growled with annoyance.

Miss, miss, miss. No matter what I did, I just couldn't hit a bottle. I emptied three rounds before I became too frustrated to continue.

"I can't hit them!" I exclaimed.

"Relax. Just concentrate," Walter said.

"I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't! My aim is terrible and I'll never be able to hit anything!"

"I need to know you're ready."

"Ready?" I asked. "For _what?"_

Walter did not answer, just turned me around. I sighed and raised the pistol again.

"Concentrate. Concentrate on the bottle. Don't jerk your hand when you fire and don't pull the trigger too hard."

I narrowed my eyes and did as he said. I focused on that bottle and gently pulled the trigger...

There was a crash. When I looked, the only thing left where a bottle had been were bits of broken glass. I repeated this four times until there were no more bottles left. I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped my hands to my side.

"Ha! I knew you could do it!" Walter exclaimed. He smiled at me. "You've done me proud. I knew you would..."

The memory had not been important to me before. But now I clung to any memory I could of Walter. And, though I didn't understand why, this one was special.

The soldiers placed their rifles back over their shoulder and stood erect, staring ahead at nothing in particular. There was a long silence, a silence I relished.

I felt... lighter, somehow. The heavy stormcloud of sorrow that had hung over me dispersed, replaced with a rainbow.

The clouds that blocked the sun parted, lighting up the world and casting a light on the statue of Walter. And there he was, standing just in front of it. He smiled and whispered, "You've done me proud. You've always done me proud."

But perhaps it was only an echo.


End file.
